


Midnight Drinks

by Danwithaplan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, M/M, and izumo just teasing, tatara being a dork, they both tease tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danwithaplan/pseuds/Danwithaplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatara doesn't often find himself in a place like this, but he can't say he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelovedShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedShadow/gifts).



> Prompt: Kusanagi / Tatara. AU. “Show me your ID there is no way it’s legal for you to be at me bar.”

 

                Typically when he thinks about bar’s he pictures a bunch of rowdy people all crowding around and talking loudly to each other. Which probably isn’t too far off for some places. Of course, he can’t really say for sure what a bar is like, as he hasn’t ever actually been to one. At least, not one during typical bar hours. A restaurant that has a bar? Sure. There’s one near his campus that he frequents often. But an actual bar, where people only typically go to drink? Nah.

                Least not until now.

                It was mostly by mistake that he ended up at the place. A few friends, he calls them friends but really they’re just people he was assigned to study group with, and him were going to meet up at a small restaurant for a late dinner. It being a Friday, there were still a lot of places open at the ten thirty, and the place the picked was cheap. What better for a group of college kids than a cheap place that opens late?

                Of course nothing happened like planned, and Tatara found himself a couple of blocks away from the restaurant without his cell phone and no idea where he was actually at. To make a long story short, he got distracted by a bonsai shop they passed and when he looked up his group was long gone. Probably would have been a good idea to get directions in the first place, just in case something like this happened. Despite that, he’s still lost and should probably find some way to get in contact with his group. Or at least get back to campus.

                Light eyes drifted around, taking in the surrounding buildings in avid curiosity. Though he’s not a fighter, and would be a weak one if he was, the senior wasn’t too worried about getting jumped. Even if he is in a shady area. Not like he had anything of real value on him, and what’s a little beating going to do? He’d heal.

                Getting back to the matter at hand, Tatara’s expression seemed to brighten when he spotted a place on the corner. HOMRA? Never heard of it before. Though, not too surprising. He’s only recently settled down here when he started college, and since then he hasn’t really explored the city in its entirety. More focused on schooling than he is getting to know this place on an intimate level. Considering he plans to get out of here once he graduates, to see more of the world when he can. Hopefully he can find something in his major that requires traveling.

                His thoughts carried on as he walked towards HOMRA, not really paying much attention to the happenings around him. A small hum forming on his lips, barely holding back the urge to start singing. Something he likes to do often, since he’s minoring in music it’s no surprise he does sing most chances he can.

                Now that he’s closer, the senior finally realized what the place was. A bar. A nice one at that, nothing like he’s ever really pictured when he thinks about bars. The decoration and interior was stylish, and just seemed to fit. An almost relaxed sort of air floated around it when he entered, feeling at ease with the place. When he thinks of bars typically he imagines a loud, chaotic place with drunk people fighting each other all over.

                But this is nice.

                His feet padded lightly across the floor, a small smile on his lips when he made eye contact with the few people actually in the place. Seeing a free seat at the counter, he easily slipped into it, elbows resting on the counter.

                The older man behind the counter glanced at him, but didn’t step away from his conversation just yet. Which was fine for Tatara, as he was more content to just observe his surroundings at the moment. Taking in the people, and then the shelves behind the counter. A very classy place, though a few bonsai might make it look even better.

                “What can I help you with?” A voice spoke up, drawing the student’s attention back into focus, lightly hues blinking when he noticed the man he saw a moment ago was in front of him. Now that he could see him up close, Tatara admitted mentally that the man was attractive. Very easy on the eyes. A small hum escaped the younger male’s lips, his smile growing a little at the question.

                “Something light, but surprise me.” He responded, not really knowing drinks enough to actually order one. He doesn’t drink rarely ever, being kind of a light weight about it. So when he does he has to take it slow, or have something light.

                The man raised a brow, giving tatara a once over before the other brow joined his previous one. “Can I see some ID? There’s no way you’re legal to be in my bar.” The bartender responded, holding a hand out for the other’s identification. Which drew a small laugh from the student. Not at all surprised by this. Having been told he doesn’t actually look like he’s old enough to drink, even though he is. Legally. Maybe not mentally.

                “Of course, though I can assure you that I’m of age. I wonder…” He started, pausing as he pulled out his ID from his wallet and laying it in the older man’s hand. “How many underage people do you have trying to sneak a drink? A classy place like this, surely there aren’t many trying to get one by you.” He almost seemed to tease, an easy grin resting on his lips as his chin laid lightly on the palm of his hand.

                “Hmm.” He didn’t respond to the teasing with anything other than a small shake of his head. He looked from Tatara to the ID and back again, before handing the card back with a small sigh. “Looks like everything is correct, Mr. Totsuka. Something light, right?” As he spoke, the man moved to start getting a drink ready.

                “Yup, and feel free to call me Tatara. That Mr stuff makes me feel old.” Having accepted ID back, the student slipped it into his wallet, before letting his gaze land back on the bartender. “You have me at a disadvantage, you know my name but I don’t have yours.”

                “Name’s Izumo Kusanagi, nice to meet you, Tatara.”

                “Like ways Mr. Kusanagi.”

                The newly named bartender snorted softly at the added Mr to his name, but chose not to correct it. Instead he turned his focus back onto making the new comer a drink. His gaze glancing every so often to the younger male, curiosity reflected in his eyes. This was the first time he’s seen this kid, not that he keeps track of everyone in the city, but he feels comfortable around the kid already. Must just be something about him, this Tatara Totsuka.

                “Do I have something on my face?” Tatara’s voice broke Izumo from his observing, and he realized then he had been staring. A small cough to push away the mild embarrassment he felt, the bartender simply placed the drink on the counter in front of Tatara.

                “Here you go. Light and stormy on ice. 1 part light rum and 2 parts ginger ale. Hope you enjoy.” The younger male couldn’t contain his soft laugh when the other evaded his question again. Maybe he shouldn’t be teasing so much, but he honestly couldn’t help himself. The older male was actually kind of fun to tease. Though, he’d be careful not to take it too far and offend his new found friend ( because, yes they are friends even if they just met ).

                A soft silence fell between them as tatara took a few sips of his drink. A pleasant hum leaving his lips as the cool drink rolled down his throat. “It’s nice, you make a good mix drink, Mr. Kusanagi.”

                “Thank you, part of the job though, ya know? Since I own a bar.” Looks like the teasing can be returned just as easily. That brought a sparkle to Tataras eye, the other’s level of interesting rising.

                The next hour or so the two lost themselves in a playful banter of soft voices and light drinks. Or really drink in Tataras case. They talked about nothing really. The conversation sparking with Tatara asking is being a bartender was always the goal, and Izumo following with questioning about school. They didn’t even really realize when the few other customers started trickling out of the bar. Some stopping to wish Izumo a goodnight. Before they knew it, it was just the two of them. Tatara was about half way through is second drink, and Izumo having started a drink of his own. The older male was leaning against the counter, listening intently to Tatara as he spoke.

                “Mr Kiruko didn’t find it very funny to be covered in chalk dust, he really did look ridiculous. I’m just glad he never found out that I had been a part of the accident.” They both laughed when the story ended, Tatara at the memory, and Izumo because the other’s laugh was almost infectious.

                “A sneaky one then, wouldn’t have pegged you as someone to pull pranks.”

                “Accident. Not prank.”

                “Ah yes, accident. How could I forget?” The bartender just grinned more, not feeling bad about teasing the other male. Having been getting it as good as he gave.

                “So what about you? Any wild stories from your school days?” Tatara smile, raising a brow in question as he shifted his position to rest his chin on his folded hands. Eyes never once leaving the others. Having been basically lost in them since they first started talking.

                “Wild stories huh? I don’t know, do I look like someone who has a bunch of wild stories?”

                “Hm, you have a point. Being the owner of a bar must be the reason.”

                Izumo laughed quietly, taking the empty glasses and setting them next to the sink so he would remember to wash them later. “Well, I don’t have any really crazy ones. Though, I’m sure my friend would disagree. He’s the one with all the crazy. Ah, though there was one time we were caught pretty much peeping on a teacher of ours. It had been complete accident we ended up there.” He chuckled to himself at the memory.

                “Who’s your friend?”

                “Oh, Mikoto Souh. We were school buddies back in the day. He hangs around here often, but mostly he does his own thing.”

                The name didn’t really ring much of a bell to Tatara. He’s sure he heard something about a rough gang with a leader by that name, but he wasn’t sure. And he didn’t want to ask in case he offended izumo. “Sounds like you were quiet the bad boy.”

                “Heh, bad boy. Sure was, Izumo Kusanagi, badest of boys.”

                That drew a laugh from the younger male, his expression crinkling in amusement. For some reason Izumo both did, and didn’t fit the bad boy look. Tatara didn’t really see how that worked, but sometimes he would see a glimps of something edger under the charming bartender. Of course, being a bartender alone kind of added to the “bad boy” thing.

                “It’s getting close to closing time for me, as much as I don’t want to call it a night.” Izumo spoke up, bringing tatara from his thoughts and turning his focus back onto the other. He was a bit startled to see just how intently the other male was looking at him.

                Those intense eyes seemed to bore into him, taking in every flicker of emotions on tatara’s face. it almost embarrassed the student, how close he was being watched, but it also warmed a part of him. Making a funny feeling develop in his chest.

                “I should be heading back to campus anyway.” He replied, unable to drop his gaze, afraid to break the tension between them. Something he couldn’t really put a finger on to explain.

                “Perhaps I could walk you back?”

                “I’d like that, a lot.”        

                “And… perhaps we could do this again?”

                A slow smile formed on the younger male face, feeling the tension ease a little. A small nod was his response, looking down almost a bit shyly. “Yeah.” A thought came to mind, and he pulled his phone from his pocket. “We can share numbers, yeah? That way we can plan something out.”

                The bartender responded in kind, getting his own phone out. Seconds later they both had each other’s number. Tatara was waiting near the door as Izumo grabbed his coat and locked up. “Let’s go, you’ll have to kind of show me the way as I don’t know how to get to your university. Though, I know the general direction.” He spoke up, his hand resting lightly on the small of Tatara’s back. Guiding him from the door and then locking up once they were out.

                The two shared a smile, before heading off towards the direction of the school. Only having each other, and the company of the moon.

 


End file.
